Careless Wishes and Promises Fulfilled
by Reefgirl
Summary: Martha is in Cardiff attending a lecture with her class, Jack has other plans. Set a year after The Seduction of Martha Jones by a Professional. JackMarthaIanto. Final Chapter: Contains scenes of a sexual nature so be warned.
1. Meeting Ianto

Rating: M for later chapters

Pairings: Jack/Martha/Ianto

Summary: Martha is in Cardiff with her friends attending a lecture but Jack has other plans.

Disclaimer: I own none of Dr Who or Torchwood

Authors Notes: Ok for those who have asked and I've made promises to, a sequel of sorts to The Seduction of Martha Jones by a Professional. There is a line in the first chapter where Martha asks Jack if Ianto would take her back to Torchwood and keep her bound and gagged until he turned up. This is what happens when Jack decides to prove care is needed when making wishes.

**Warning: Will contain scenes of an explicit sexual nature in the next chapters** (Like you'd expect anything else from me)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Martha wandered into the bar with her friends Julia and Oliver; they'd driven from London to Cardiff at the end of their shift, checked into their hotel and were going to meet the rest of the class for a drink. They were in Cardiff to attend a lecture given by Dr John-Henry Pierce on arterial grafting but she was hoping to meet an old friend for a belated celebration as well. Martha had passed her last lot of exams with flying colours and had called the Doctor and Jack with the news, the Doctor had taken her to a planet called Galaxo to celebrate but Jack was out of town and couldn't join them but had promised, the next time she was in Cardiff, to make up for it. Her relationship with Jack Harkness had been going on for well over a year, if you could call it a relationship, it wasn't exclusive, like anyone could have an exclusive relationship with Jack but it suited them both, a smile crept across Martha's face, it was mainly about sex. She had found out a lot about her own sexuality in the last year, she wasn't ashamed of her desires anymore or scared to experiment, she trusted Jack implicitly, he'd never made her do anything she didn't want to and that made it comfortable, it was an odd way to describe it but that was she was, comfortable with it. Julia handed her a drink and she began to move in time to the music playing, it was great being a student again,

Ianto Jones pushed his way through the door and spotted her immediately, she hadn't changed in the year since he'd last seen her, in this very bar. He still had the picture that Jack had sent in the text when he'd asked them to keep an eye out for her; he was going to enjoy the task Jack had set him, very much.

"Will you come with me please Miss?" he said, Martha turned to see a tall man wearing a dark suit standing behind her, the face was familiar but she wasn't sure from where

"What for?" she asked

"Captain Harkness request's it" he replied. 'Bloody Jack' thought Martha, he knew what time she was free, she'd told him she'd meet him after a drink with her friends

"Can it wait?" she said

"Captain Harkness said you were to accompany me back to Torchwood Miss" Ianto replied, Martha remembered him now, he was the one that had told Jack where she was the first night they'd slept together.

"Yeah, but I've had a long day I just want a quick drink with my friends and I'll be over, he'll understand and if he's that desperate he can join me here" she said. Ianto bent down so his lips almost touched her ear, Martha could feel his breath on her cheek

"Don't make this difficult for me Miss," he murmured. A shiver ran down her spine, there was a hint of menace in his voice that thrilled her, part of her wanted to stay just to see what he'd do, but if he threw her over his shoulder and carried her off to Jack's place, her friends would freak

"Ok, let me make my excuses and you can do what you like with me", she said. A smile tugged at Ianto's lips

"Thank you Miss" he replied

"Julia, I've got to go, I've just had a message from a friend who wants to see me and won't take no for an answer" said Martha to her friend, Julia looked Ianto over

"Martha are you sure you should go with him?" said Julia.

"Yes, don't worry I'll be perfectly ok" Martha replied

"I don't like it, call your friend and find out if this guy's genuine," said Oliver, Martha smiled and patted him on the arm

"If I'm not back for breakfast then you can call the police, I'll be fine trust me, I know what I'm doing," said Martha. Oliver took out his phone and took a sneaky picture of Ianto as he and Martha were leaving

"Who's that with Martha?" asked another friend

"Don't know, she said he had a message from a friend, it just doesn't seem right somehow" remarked Julia

"Maybe he's Martha's mysterious boyfriend, you know the one she talks dirty to down the phone to," said another girl

"Maybe but I still don't like it" said Julia.

* * *

It was raining as Ianto and Martha hurried across the Quay, Martha was grumbling 

"Bloody rain I'm soaked, I'm telling you this had better be worth you dragging me away from a nice warm bar" she groused

"Yes Miss" replied Ianto

"You can call me Martha you know," she said

"Yes Miss" he said with a smile. She looked up at him and let loose with a string of curses, causing Ianto's smile to widen, he guided her towards a small shop front and opened the door for her, they entered and she waited until he opened the door leading to the hub.

"Oh my God, it's the Batcave," she said with a laugh.


	2. Wishes From All Sides

Disclaimers: Same as Ch 1

Spoilers: Torchwood Episode Cyberwoman

Authors Notes: No sex in this one but a lot of teasing, it will get steamier in the next chapters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto had left her in what looked like a bed-sit, the room had shelves, wardrobe, draws, desk, bed and a small bathroom, it must be where Jack stayed when he couldn't leave the Torchwood hub. Ianto came back in and handed her a towel

"You might want this," he said

"Thanks, erm...what about this" she said as squeezed water out of her shirt

"I'm sure I can find something for you Miss," he said

"Martha, you calling me Miss makes me sound like a school teacher" she retorted

"Yes Miss" Ianto replied. Martha pulled her boot off and threw it at him, Ianto caught the boot in mid air and left the room chuckling, Martha growled and stalked into the bathroom, she was cold and wet and extremely pissed off. Jack's 'Welsh Alfred' had dragged her away from her friends, got her soaking wet and left her alone in some crummy bed-sit, Jack had better have something _spectacular_ in mind to make up for this. Martha squealed with delight as she saw a bottle of her favourite expensive bubble bath on the shelf, she'd forgive him just a little for this. She started to run herself a bath, after all she'd been through he could bloody well wait for her, she stripped off her wet clothes and threw them into the main room, hopefully Ianto would dry her underwear for her.

* * *

Jack switched camera's and an image of Martha climbing into her bath appeared on screen so he settled down to watch, he knew she'd do this after she'd found the surprise he'd left for her. He'd spent the last year watching her and he'd never tired of it, he'd smiled as he watched her flirt with Ianto on the way into the hub, he'd chuckled as he watched her verbally lay into him for not using her first name and he'd laughed out loud as he watched her throw her boot at him. Even though he hadn't seemed bothered by Martha's reactions, he could tell Ianto was enjoying himself his man deserved a little fun, he turned as the door opened and Ianto stepped in 

"She's been giving you static I see," he said, Ianto smiled.

"Nothing I can't handle" he replied, Jack chuckled as he ran a hand over Ianto's hip

"Are you sure, she'll get a lot worse than this, until she realises what I've got planned then she'll calm down" he replied

"I'm looking forward to it," Ianto admitted. Jack pulled him down and kissed him

"I know you are so am I and little does she know it yet, so is Martha," he murmured as he handed something over to Ianto.

* * *

Ianto Jones smiled as he put the object in his pocket, when Jack had found that picture of Martha on his phone Ianto had thought his days at Torchwood were truly over, lusting after your boss's lover was not a wise career move especially as he'd been living on borrowed time since the business with Lisa. It had been entirely his own fault, he'd been looking at her picture when he'd been called away and left his phone on the desk, when he returned the phone had disappeared and there was a message from Jack saying he wanted to see him. Jack had asked him why he still had Martha's picture, he thought about saying he hadn't got around to deleting it but Jack would know it was a lie, as it had been a year since he'd sent the text and Ianto had changed his phone since then. So he told the truth, he'd been attracted to her since she'd walked into the bar that night, Jack had smiled and said that if he hadn't have turned up that night then his wish may have come true, he'd told him that Martha had planned to join him after she'd spoken to her sister. Ianto had hidden the look of disappointment, but not quickly enough for Jack to spot it, Jack then told him he had been planning a surprise for Martha, to celebrate passing her exams and he wanted add a little something extra to the plan, would Ianto be interested. When Jack had told him what he was planning, Ianto hadn't given it a second thought and agreed straight away.

* * *

Martha decided she _had_ to get out of the bath, she'd already topped it up twice with hot water, Jack had suffered enough she thought as she climbed out and wrapped herself in the towel that Ianto had given her. She peered out of the door and saw her underwear on the bed but nothing else, she was dying to know what Jack was planning, she hated secrets, even when she was a kid she hated not knowing what was going on. Martha wiggled into her underwear and sighed, it was still warm, warm underwear was a particular kink of hers and something that Jack had found out recently when he'd caught her standing naked in her kitchen putting dry underwear in the tumble dryer, he'd teased her mercilessly over it but she didn't care. She'd got her own back by saying she'd pinch Ianto off him to look after her and make sure she had warm knickers every day, she knew there was something more between them than just work colleagues and had indulged in many a fantasy thinking about them. Jack licked his lips in anticipation of the next part of his plan, Martha hadn't denied fancying Ianto and had told him several times that she'd get the Doctor to take her back to that night in the bar and leave with Ianto instead of him. Jack had always laughed and told her he'd have had her, alone or not, that night anyway, after that she'd grin and ask if he'd had any luck mending his vortex manipulator. Martha threw the door open and bumped into Ianto who put his hands on her shoulders to steady her 

"Where are the rest of my clothes?" she asked

"Captain Harkness's orders Miss" he replied

"So he's going to leave me here in just my underwear," Martha retorted

"Looks like it" Ianto replied, he still hadn't moved his hands from her shoulders, Martha noted.

"I wish you'd tell me what's going on," she said, Ianto smiled as he leaned over to whisper in her ear

"You should be careful what you wish for Miss," he murmured. Martha gasped as memories came back to her, memories of her joking about Tall, Dark and Handsome keeping her bound and gagged in a dungeon and memories of an American voice saying 'Be careful what you wish for Miss Jones, Ianto can be...very accommodating', Martha was speechless as the penny dropped.

"Oh" Ianto reached into his pocket and pulled out a white scarf, the kind pilots from World War Two used to wear "oh" she said again.


	3. Two's Company

Disclaimers: Same as Ch 1

AN: I know this is short but I felt the action would be best described separately Prepares to avoid the rotten fruit heading her way Oh and BTW if you're going to add me to your alert list, please be kind enough to leave a review as well, I like to know what my readers think, ta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Captain Harkness' orders?" asked Martha with a grin

"Yes Miss" replied Ianto as he turned her around and began to tie her hands behind her back. Martha drew in a breath as she felt the silky material around her wrists; she was also enjoying the feeling of Ianto being so close, his breath on her neck and his hands on her arms.

"Do you do this a lot?" She tested the 'give' in her bonds "you seem quite practised in the art of bondage", she said with a smirk. Ianto laughed but said nothing "come on, you can't shock me"

"I know that" he tightened the bonds a little "I have had to subdue the less...co-operative of our guests before", a delicious shiver ran slowly down her spine as she detected that slight hint of menace in his voice again "There's no need to be afraid of me," he said softly

"I know" she replied. She suspected there was a dark side to Ianto's soul but he had given her no reason to fear him, he picked her up and carried her over to the bed. It was something he didn't have to do he could have just guided her but he wanted to feel her body against his; all Ianto had been told was to have Martha in Jack's bed by a certain time he just wasn't told how. He laid Martha gently on the bed and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes

"_prydferth_" he said in his native tongue, he turned to leave

"Please don't go," she said

"That's not up to me Martha," he said as he opened the door and left. Jack got up out of his chair, the sight of Martha tied up and waiting for him was too much, he passed Ianto in the passage way

"Good work" he said

"My pleasure" replied Ianto, Jack pressed him into the wall and kissed him hard

"Oh God I hope so" he said.

* * *

A short time later the door opened and Jack stepped through it

"Now there's a sight worth waiting for" he said with a grin

"Took you long enough" Martha retorted with a pout, Jack grinned again

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself, I didn't want to interrupt" he replied

"I wouldn't have minded you joining in" she said cheekily. Jack laughed and slowly started to unbutton his shirt

"You _really_ should be careful what you wish for" he said, Martha wriggled

"And you _really_ should get a move on" she growled

"Wait" he replied as he dropped the shirt on the floor and took off his t-shirt

"Jack" she whined. He chuckled as he sat on the bed and began to run his hands down her ribcage, Martha gasped with pleasure and he ran his tongue along her ribs "Jack, please",

"You are one impatient young lady Miss Jones," he said

"Do you blame me" she replied as she struggled against her bonds. Jack pulled her up so she sitting on the edge of the bed and kissed her

"What am I going to do with you" he sighed in mock exasperation, he stood up and began to unbuckle his trousers,

"Bring Ianto back and I'll show you" Martha replied with a grin, Jack's body reacted to the thought of his two lovers together in his bed

"Be careful, I may take you up on that offer," he said. Martha could see he was serious, she was sure he'd been testing her for a while to see what her reaction would be if he made a serious offer to let Ianto join them, maybe she'd call his bluff later. Martha just smiled at him

"Mmmm, if that's the reaction a mere suggestion gets I can't wait to see what happens when you go through with it" Jack pushed his trousers and shorts over his hips and stepped out of them "about bloody time too" she teased

"And I'd be more than willing to show you" he pulled her to her feet and began to ease her knickers down pooling them at her feet. He sat down on the bed and pulled her towards him, kissed the inside of her thighs and ran his tongue over her clitoris before lifting her onto his lap and sliding her onto his shaft. He grabbed hold of her hips as she wrapped her legs around him and started to ride, Martha leant towards him and started to run her tongue over his neck, he responded by biting at her nipple through the lace of her bra. Martha leaned back as she felt her orgasm building, Jack held her down as he drove deeper into her, she screamed as the orgasm broke over her, he moaned her name as he came.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sadistic I know, but this is better in separate chapters, I hope.

_prydferth_ - Beautiful. I got this from an online translation, so if there are any Welsh speakers out there, let me know if this is right, if not let me know the right word and I'll edit it.


	4. And Ianto Makes Three

Disclaimers: Same as Ch1

AN: Just a quick thank you to all those who've read and reviewed, this is going to be my last smutty fic for a while but keep an eye out for other stuff coming your way

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Martha opened her eyes and grinned, so far Jack had made good on a couple of his promises, there was just one more she was waiting for, but asking your lover to let his lover join the two of you was a subject yet to be broached in any etiquette book she'd read. She bit back a smirk as she thought about asking Dear Deidre _that_ little question

"Well you're good at keeping your promises, I'll give you that," she said as she stretched

"Thank you, but I'm sure you've made a few too" Jack replied with a grin. Martha feigned innocence

"Really?" she said

"Not promises as such, more like wishes," he said

"Ah but you said I had to be careful what I wished for, Ianto said that too" she replied. Jack rolled over to face her and began to run his fingers over her belly

"I'm glad you brought that up" he said. Martha breathed in deeply, was he about to make her an offer?

"Yes" she replied

"He's got it hard for you," he whispered, her breath hitched in her throat

"Ianto?" she breathed. Jack chuckled

"I wasn't talking about Owen, although knowing him like I do I wouldn't be surprised" he rolled himself on top of her "and I know you've been teasing him so don't act all innocent with me" Martha smiled as Jack's face became serious "Do you want him? Ianto" he asked.

"Yes" she replied, he began to run kisses over her breast

"Are you sure? Because I don't want this to be a one off but I don't want to make you do something you might regret," he said

"I want you both, you told me that there's often more than two in a relationship where you come from, it makes a lot of sense and makes life a lot less messy" she replied in all seriousness. Jack kissed her gently

"You're a lot wiser than you realise" he said with a smile as he rolled off her, he pulled her up so she was sitting and reached down to the floor, he picked up the scarf he'd used to tie her hands behind her back and proceeded to blindfold her. Martha gasped as she felt him tie the scarf around her eyes

"Trust me, you are going enjoy this", he whispered in her ear

"I do" she replied, he ran his hand over her cheek and kissed her.

* * *

Martha shivered in anticipation when she heard the door open, whoever it was moved softly as her ears strained to pick up any sound, she felt him sit behind her on the bed and he began to run his hands over her arms, at least she thought he did, his touch was so gentle.

"Ianto?" Her question was met with silence, she raised her hands to take the blindfold off but he grabbed them and bought them down behind her back, grasping her wrists gently in one hand "I know it's you"; she said with a smile, he said nothing as he closed the gap between them. Martha felt him move closer to her, she could feel the warmth of his body against hers, it definitely wasn't Jack as his skin was cool, his body temperature was always several degrees below anyone else's. Still he said nothing, she was sure she felt him brush his lips over her neck, the sensations sent a wave of pleasure over her, being blindfolded and having to rely on her other senses was something she'd never have thought of as erotic but now her nerve endings were screaming. Martha could feel his breath on her cheek as he lazily ran his fingers down her spine

"Please let me see you" she said, "please Ianto I know it's you" this time she could definitely feel his lips on her neck, she groaned and rolled her head to one side as she felt his tongue trace its way to her shoulder. She decided to take matters into her own hands, pulled them out of his and reached for him, he grabbed for her hands but she snatched them away from him

"Behave," he whispered. That hint of menace was back in his voice and it made her stomach flip, she knew he wouldn't hurt her and trusted him implicitly; she just wanted to see what he'd do.

"Why?" she said flippantly as she ran her hands over his thighs. Ianto chuckled

"Just be a good girl and you'll see" he murmured as he brushed his hands over her breasts, Martha groaned

"I didn't realise you could be such a bastard" she gasped as she felt his hands move down to her belly. Without warning he grasped hold of her and she found herself on her back, she screwed her eyes tightly shut as the blindfold was ripped away then slowly opened them, she smiled up Ianto

"Now, what was it you called me?" he asked.

"I said you're a bastard" she ran her tongue over her lips "but I'm not complaining" she added hurriedly, a smile appeared on his lips

"You should know that I learned from the best" he said as he lowered his head and ran his tongue over her breast and began to suck on her nipple. Martha laced her fingers into his hair and arched her back; he was good she thought as he traced kisses down her belly, she moaned with disappointment as he made his way back up her body and began to kiss her throat, she raked her nails down his back to teach him a lesson. He groaned as he felt her nails dig into his flesh, he'd seen flashes of this side of her all night and now he wanted more of the dark side of the passion in her. He kissed down her collarbone hungrily and grazed her shoulder with his teeth relishing the gasp from her. Her hands pulled his head to hers and kissed him hard, grazing his bottom lip with her teeth. He ran his fingers over her leg, up to her hip and across her belly then dipped them between her thighs; she parted them with a sigh of contentment and bucked her hips as he brushed his thumb over her clitoris. Jack was gasping for breath at the sight of his two lovers together, he knew he'd made the right decision in letting Ianto bring out the desire's that Martha had kept buried, after all it was something he had learned well. It was a damn shame that the Doctor had disabled his vortex manipulator as he would have loved to introduce Ianto to the Marquis de Sade. Martha dragged Ianto's fingers up to her mouth and began to suck on them relishing the taste of herself on them, he moved over her, held onto her hips and buried himself in her, Martha growled low in her throat and began to move with him, flexing her fingers into the skin around his ribcage

"Harder" she begged "harder". Jack groaned as he watched Martha wrap her legs around Ianto, seeing her dark skin against his pale skin was too much for him and he made his way over to the bed. Seeing Jack move into sight Ianto held Martha tight to him and heaved himself up onto his knees taking her with him, Martha moved her hands into his hair and ran her tongue down his neck as he kept a tight hold on her hips, moving them quicker. She gasped in surprise as she felt cool hands stroke her back, Jack had decided to join in, he moved one of his hands down her belly and the other caressed her breast. Her head lolled against his shoulder and she drew in a large breath then cried out as Jack's fingers found her clitoris, Jack felt the tremors of pleasure run through her as he increased the pressure on her. Martha reached around her back, closed her hand around his cock and moved it slowly smiling as she heard him curse, Jack moved in even closer and trailed kisses across her back. Ianto followed suit, running his tongue across her throat until he met Jack's mouth, Martha shifted her gaze to watch her two lovers kiss. Screams and cries of pleasure echoed around the empty Torchwood hub.

* * *

Julia looked at her watch for what seemed like the hundredth time wondering where Martha was

"Relax Julia, Martha's probably overslept, or not" said Lucy with a knowing wink

"But she said she'd be back for breakfast and that guy last night he looked, well...scary, I still think we shouldn't have let her go" retorted Julia.

"I've still got that picture of the guy from last night so if she's not back by the time the lecture starts we'll go to the police, she's been looking forward to this so is hardly likely to 'oversleep'" said Oliver. Lucy glanced out of the window and grinned

"Panic over and that's _not_ the guy she left with last night" she remarked, Julia craned her neck to look out of the window and saw Martha and a man in uniform walking towards the hotel

"No, definitely not the same" she murmured appreciatively.

"Oh God, Julia's going to kill me" said Martha as she hurried along the pavement towards the hotel "if I'm late she'll freak and call the police"

"I seem to remember _you_ joining_ us_ in the shower this morning" said Jack as he easily matched her pace

"I thought it would save time, you two would have probably been in there for hours and I wasn't going to meet my friends smelling like I'd spent all night in the sewer" she replied.

"We wouldn't have stopped you" said Jack with a grin "what happened next was your fault"

"Ok so maybe asking you about the 101 uses for shower gel was a bit dim of me but I didn't expect you to show me" she retorted. Jack pulled her to a halt

"Come back to the hub Gwen, Owen and Toshiko are away in London for a week" he said.

"I can't I really want to go to this lecture, Dr Pierce's father pioneered arterial grafting during the Korean War, he save many lives with it" she said

"Yeah" said Jack with a reminiscing smile

"I'll come back later on, after the lecture and I've spent some time with my friends so don't go sending Ianto out looking for me" she said with a grin. Jack pulled her into a tight embrace

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" he asked

"Yes, I'm perfectly happy, as I told you last night it's a lot less messy this way", Jack kissed her deeply and she pulled away "just don't go wearing Ianto out before I get back, you can come back from the dead he can't" she said cheekily. Jack slapped her rear

"Don't get sassy with me girl" he said, she turned and poked her tongue out at him he laughed as he retreated across the road, instead of becoming complicated, his life had just gotten a whole lot better.

"Martha, where have you been?" said Julia as Martha plonked herself into an empty chair and helped herself to tea and toast

"I can't tell you, if I did the men in black would come for you" said Martha with a smirk "seriously, national security and all that"

"I've got to know, the guy you left with last night and the guy you were with this morning, which one of them is your mysterious boyfriend?" asked Lucy

"Both of them" replied Martha reaching for the marmalade, oblivious to the sudden spluttering into teacups.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brownie points for guessing who the lecturer's father is.


End file.
